


If I suck my dick backwards but i’m straight, then where’s my dad ?

by Screamtbz



Series: Seventeen group chats [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Group chat, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screamtbz/pseuds/Screamtbz
Summary: “The last one to stay hidden, wins.”Chwedawg: Genre: romance, BoyxBoyPlot~ two boys meet during an apocalypse and decide to stay together. Will they make it out alive or will one of them fail to survive. 300k words tags: angst, angstwithahappyending, slow burn, major character death, violenceHaoballs: what the fuckOr a story where 13 boys are added into a group chat and they have to find each other’s identities without revealing theirs. Last one who gets caught, wins.Also they need friends since most of them did a Debbie Ryan move and ever since then, nobody wanted to be their friend. :(It’s also on wattpad since idk how to add pictures on ao3 https://my.w.tt/W0NE7p8Gb9
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Seventeen group chats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840525
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a story where thirteen guys are put in a group chat so that they can socialise more, make friends, reduce stress and be blessed. But maybe they can find a lover in between the mess.
> 
> disclaimer 
> 
> I don't own anything besides the plot. no way am i claiming that any of these parings are real and this is all just for fun. Also we do not know any of these idols personally so we can't assume whether their straight, gay, bi etc. thank you and enjoy :)

Imsotired

Has added

Choiss,jeongbam,joiioo,

Wenhula,grrhosh,wonlilac,jijijibaby,

Haoballs,seokshine,doggyu,

BOOroke,chwedawg and sourdino 

Choiss: what the fuck is this

Jeongbam: a group chat, the fuck you think this is

Haoballs: satan's ass?

BOOroke: tf is wrong with you

Doggyu: everything

haoballs: hey that's mean

BOOroke: not when he's saying the truth

Choiss: alright kids that's enough

chwedawg: who are you to call us kids

sourdino: Yeah!

Choiss: myself????

Jijijibaby: well no shit sherlock

Wenhula: alright kids cut it out

Haoballs: don't start here you crust musty bitch

Wenhula: am i supposed to feel offended

Haoballs: take it like a vagina

Wenhula: so no??

Grrhosh: wait you ain’t straight??

Wenhula: i’m straight as a circle

Grrhosh: same

Wenhula: :0

Grrhosh: :0

Choiss: anyways... since were gonna be around here for awhile, why don’t we introduce ourselves

Seokshine: okay :)

_Wonlilac has left the chat_

_Imsotired has entered the chat_

_Imsotired has added Wonlilac to the chat_

Wonlilac: okay what the fuck

Imsotired: okay don't ever do that again

Haoballs: who tf are you

Imsotired: god

anyways

i'm someone who's a bitch

Wenhula: mood

Imsotired: and i've noticed that you guys don't have that much friends

Chwedawg: yes we do

well i do

idk about you guys

imsotired: let me rephrase that

*friends that are willingly going to hang out with you*

Chwedawg: now that makes more sense

Imsotired: so anyways this group chat is basically where you guys can socialise

Jijijibaby: no shit sherlock

Imsotired: shut it stingray

now

there is another reason why your on this group chat and it's because you guys have a mission

Choiss: what kind of mission?

Seokshine: what kind of future

Haoballs: what

Seokshine: what

Imsotired: anyways

the mission is to find out everyone's identities before they find out yours

Grrhosh: so basically stalk them

Imsotired: not really since you all go to the same school and i'm pretty sure you guys have walked passed each other 

BOOroke: but why us?

Imsotired: because i feel like you guys would be really good friends with each other

Sourdino: really?

imsotired: yeah, i can feel it

so let me give a basic summary of what the whole mission is all about:

you guys don't know each other's identities, so you guys HAVE to give your nicknames in order for this to work.

so you all give your nicknames in the gc, then be very cautious of your surroundings, you don't know who's gonna eavesdrop so it's very easy to get caught.

so whenever you think you've found a person in the group chat, text me by sending a photo of him and their birth name. it can be from social media (if your lazy or you can't be bothered to go out ) in person, upclose, a selfie etc. just try not to get caught

Chwedawg: so what do we get when we win ?

imsotired: a lifetime supply gift card of free fast food from any restaurant.

Grrhosh: IM IN

Choiss: that's sounds like a deal

everyone say I if you will accept the challenge

Jeongbam: I

Joiioo: I

Wenhula: I

Wonlilac: I

Jijijibaby: I

Haoballs: I

Seokshine: I

Doggyu: I

BOOroke: I

Chwedawg: ɪ

Sourdino: I :)

imsotired: great now goodluck on your mission

the last one to stay hidden, wins

Chwedawg: Genre: romance, BoyBoy

Plot~ two boys meet during an apocalypse and decide to stay together. Will they make it out alive or will one of them fail to survive. 300k words tags: angst, angstwithahappyending, slow burn, major character death, violence

Haoballs: what the fuck

imsotired: um, i'm just gonna take my leave

_imsotired has left the chat_

Choiss: sooooooooo

why don't we say our nicknames since that's what the bitch asked us to do

Jeongbam: alright then

you start

Choiss: fine

i'm s.coups

Jeongbam: i'm han

Joiioo: i'm joshua

Wenhula: im jun

Grrhosh: hoshi in the HOUSE

Wonlilac: shut it hoshi

and i'm woo

Jijijibaby: Woozi

Haoballs: the8 

Seokshine: dk :)

Doggyu: gyuuuuuuuuu :)

BOOroke: you can call me kwan

Chwedawg: vernon

Sourdino: and you can call me dino

Jeongbam: Alrighty hoes

BOOroke: look who's talking

Jeongbam: Suck my dick bitch

BOOroke: no thanks

personally i go for guys like woody from toy story 🤩

Chwedawg: back off he's mine

BOOroke: No bitch

get your own man

Chwedawg: how about you be my man

Sourdino: DHOSNQODB SMOOTH BITCH

BOOroke: if you insist then okay :)

Jeongbam: damn these kids get more action then me

Joiioo: t h a t s s o s a d

Jeongbam: i k r

Chwedawg: Q U I C K SOMEONE GIVE ME A FACT

Seokshine: you can get plastic surgery for dimples

(stan Victon :)

Chwedawg: shit, thanks

Seokshine: no problem :)

Wenhula: wait, really ?

Seokshine yes

surprisingly

Wenhula: damn that's awesome

Wonlilac: cool

Jijijibaby: wait, how did you find that out?

Seokshine: i searched up 'can i kill someone with plastic surgery in the heart'

Jijijibaby: I-

Chwedawg: can you?

seokshine Yes :) you can

Doggyu: you know

for someone whose name is 'seokshine'

you're not living up to your name at all

Haoballs: thanks for that dk :)

Seokshine: no problem the8 :)

Joiioo: what the fuck just happened

Haoballs: a civil, yet well needed conversation :)

Choiss: i- i okay


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grrhosh: didn't mean to send that 
> 
> Wenhula: what the fuck 
> 
> Jeongbam: you did not just copy and paste the bee movie script

Grrhosh: According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little. Barry! Breakfast is ready! Ooming! Hang on a second. Hello? - Barry? - Adam? - Oan you believe this is happening? - I can't. I'll pick you up. Looking sharp. Use the stairs. Your father paid good money for those. Sorry. I'm excited. Here's the graduate. We're very proud of you, son. A perfect report card, all B's. Very proud. Ma! I got a thing going here. - You got lint on your fuzz. - Ow! That's me! - Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000. - Bye! Barry, I told you, stop flying in the house! - Hey, Adam. - Hey, Barry. - Is that fuzz gel? - A little. Special day, graduation. Never thought I'd make it. Three days grade school, three days high school. Those were awkward. Three days college. I'm glad I took a day and hitchhiked around the hive. You did come back different. - Hi, Barry. - Artie, growing a mustache? Looks good. - Hear about Frankie? - Yeah. - You going to the funeral? - No, I'm not going. Everybody knows, sting someone, you die. Don't waste it on a squirrel. Such a hothead. I guess he could have just gotten out of the way. I love this incorporating an amusement park into our day. That's why we don't need vacations. Boy, quite a bit of pomp... under the circumstances. - Well, Adam, today we are men. - We are! - Bee-men. - Amen! Hallelujah! Students, faculty, distinguished bees, please welcome Dean Buzzwell. Welcome, New Hive Oity graduating class of... ...9:15. That concludes our ceremonies. And begins your career at Honex Industries! Will we pick ourjob today? I heard it's just orientation. Heads up! Here we go. Keep your hands and antennas inside the tram at all times. - Wonder what it'll be like? - A little scary. Welcome to Honex, a division of Honesco and a part of the Hexagon Group. This is it! Wow. Wow. We know that you, as a bee, have worked your whole life to get to the point where you can work for your whole life. Honey begins when our valiant Pollen Jocks bring the nectar to the hive. Our top-secret formula is automatically color-corrected, scent-adjusted and bubble-contoured into this soothing sweet syrup with its distinctive golden glow you know as... Honey! - That girl was hot. - She's my cousin! - She is? - Yes, we're all cousins. - Right. You're right. - At Honex, we constantly strive to improve every aspect of bee existence. These bees are stress-testing a new helmet technology. - What do you think he makes? - Not enough. Here we have our latest advancement, the Krelman. - What does that do? - Oatches that little strand of honey that hangs after you pour it. Saves us millions. Oan anyone work on the Krelman? Of course. Most bee jobs are small ones. But bees know that every small job, if it's done well, means a lot. But choose carefully because you'll stay in the job you pick for the rest of your life. The same job the rest of your life? I didn't know that. What's the difference? You'll be happy to know that bees, as a species, haven't had one day off in 27 million years. So you'll just work us to death? We'll sure try. Wow! That blew my mind! "What's the difference?" How can you say that? One job forever? That's an insane choice to have to make. I'm relieved. Now we only have to make one decision in life. But, Adam, how could they never have told us that? Why would you question anything? We're bees. We're the most perfectly functioning society on Earth. You ever think maybe things work a little too well here? Like what? Give me one example. I don't know. But you know what I'm talking about. Please clear the gate. Royal Nectar Force on approach. Wait a second. Oheck it out. - Hey, those are Pollen Jocks! - Wow. I've never seen them this close. They know what it's like outside the hive. Yeah, but some don't come back. - Hey, Jocks! - Hi, Jocks! You guys did great! You're monsters! You're sky freaks! I love it! I love it! - I wonder where they were. - I don't know. Their day's not planned. Outside the hive, flying who knows where, doing who knows what. You can'tjust decide to be a Pollen Jock. You have to be bred for that. Right. Look. That's more pollen than you and I will see in a lifetime. It's just a status symbol. Bees make too much of it. Perhaps. Unless you're wearing it and the ladies see you wearing it. Those ladies? Aren't they our cousins too? Distant. Distant. Look at these two. - Oouple of Hive Harrys. - Let's have fun with them. It must be dangerous being a Pollen Jock. Yeah. Once a bear pinned me against a mushroom! He had a paw on my throat, and with the other, he was slapping me! - Oh, my! - I never thought I'd knock him out. What were you doing during this? Trying to alert the authorities. I can autograph that. A little gusty out there today, wasn't it, comrades? Yeah. Gusty. We're hitting a sunflower patch six miles from here tomorrow. - Six miles, huh? - Barry! A puddle jump for us, but maybe you're not up for it. - Maybe I am. - You are not! We're going 0900 at J-Gate. What do you think, buzzy-boy? Are you bee enough? I might be. It all depends on what 0900 means. Hey, Honex! Dad, you surprised me. You decide what you're interested in? - Well, there's a lot of choices. - But you only get one. Do you ever get bored doing the same job every day? Son, let me tell you about stirring. You grab that stick, and you just move it around, and you stir it around. You get yourself into a rhythm. It's a beautiful thing. You know, Dad, the more I think about it, maybe the honey field just isn't right for me. You were thinking of what, making balloon animals? That's a bad job for a guy with a stinger. Janet, your son's not sure he wants to go into honey! - Barry, you are so funny sometimes. - I'm not trying to be funny. You're not funny! You're going into honey. Our son, the stirrer! - You're gonna be a stirrer? - No one's listening to me! Wait till you see the sticks I have. I could say anything right now. I'm gonna get an ant tattoo! Let's open some honey and celebrate! Maybe I'll pierce my thorax. Shave my antennae. Shack up with a grasshopper. Get a gold tooth and call everybody "dawg"! I'm so proud. - We're starting work today! - Today's the day. Oome on! All the good jobs will be gone. Yeah, right. Pollen counting, stunt bee, pouring, stirrer, front desk, hair removal... - Is it still available? - Hang on. Two left! One of them's yours! Oongratulations! Step to the side. - What'd you get? - Picking crud out. Stellar! Wow! Oouple of newbies? Yes, sir! Our first day! We are ready! Make your choice. - You want to go first? - No, you go. Oh, my. What's available? Restroom attendant's open, not for the reason you think. - Any chance of getting the Krelman? - Sure, you're on. I'm sorry, the Krelman just closed out. Wax monkey's always open. The Krelman opened up again. What happened? A bee died. Makes an opening. See? He's dead. Another dead one. Deady. Deadified. Two more dead. Dead from the neck up. Dead from the neck down. That's life! Oh, this is so hard! Heating, cooling, stunt bee, pourer, stirrer, humming, inspector number seven, lint coordinator, stripe supervisor, mite wrangler. Barry, what do you think I should... Barry? Barry! All right, we've got the sunflower patch in quadrant nine... What happened to you? Where are you? - I'm going out. - Out? Out where? - Out there. - Oh, no! I have to, before I go to work for the rest of my life. You're gonna die! You're crazy! Hello? Another call coming in. If anyone's feeling brave, there's a Korean deli on 83rd that gets their roses today. Hey, guys. - Look at that. - Isn't that the kid we saw yesterday? Hold it, son, flight deck's restricted. It's OK, Lou. We're gonna take him up. Really? Feeling lucky, are you? Sign here, here. Just initial that. - Thank you. - OK. You got a rain advisory today, and as you all know, bees cannot fly in rain. So be careful. As always, watch your brooms, hockey sticks, dogs, birds, bears and bats. Also, I got a couple of reports of root beer being poured on us. Murphy's in a home because of it, babbling like a cicada! - That's awful. - And a reminder for you rookies, bee law number one, absolutely no talking to humans! All right, launch positions! Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz! Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz! Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz! Black and yellow! Hello! You ready for this, hot shot? Yeah. Yeah, bring it on. Wind, check. - Antennae, check. - Nectar pack, check. - Wings, check. - Stinger, check. Scared out of my shorts, check. OK, ladies, let's move it out! Pound those petunias, you striped stem-suckers! All of you, drain those flowers! Wow! I'm out! I can't believe I'm out! So blue. I feel so fast and free! Box kite! Wow! Flowers! This is Blue Leader. We have roses visual. Bring it around 30 degrees and hold. Roses! 30 degrees, roger. Bringing it around. Stand to the side, kid. It's got a bit of a kick. That is one nectar collector! - Ever see pollination up close? - No, sir. I pick up some pollen here, sprinkle it over here. Maybe a dash over there, a pinch on that one. See that? It's a little bit of magic. That's amazing. Why do we do that? That's pollen power. More pollen, more flowers, more nectar, more honey for us. Oool. I'm picking up a lot of bright yellow. Oould be daisies. Don't we need those? Oopy that visual. Wait. One of these flowers seems to be on the move. Say again? You're reporting a moving flower? Affirmative. That was on the line! This is the coolest. What is it? I don't know, but I'm loving this color. It smells good. Not like a flower, but I like it. Yeah, fuzzy. Ohemical-y. Oareful, guys. It's a little grabby. My sweet lord of bees! Oandy-brain, get off there! Problem! - Guys! - This could be bad. Affirmative. Very close. Gonna hurt. Mama's little boy. You are way out of position, rookie! Ooming in at you like a missile! Help me! I don't think these are flowers. - Should we tell him? - I think he knows. What is this?! Match point! You can start packing up, honey, because you're about to eat it! Yowser! Gross. There's a bee in the car! - Do something! - I'm driving! - Hi, bee. - He's back here! He's going to sting me! Nobody move. If you don't move, he won't sting you. Freeze! He blinked! Spray him, Granny! What are you doing?! Wow... the tension level out here is unbelievable. I gotta get home. Oan't fly in rain. Oan't fly in rain. Oan't fly in rain. Mayday! Mayday! Bee going down! Ken, could you close the window please? Ken, could you close the window please? Oheck out my new resume. I made it into a fold-out brochure. You see? Folds out. Oh, no. More humans. I don't need this. What was that? Maybe this time. This time. This time. This time! This time! This... Drapes! That is diabolical. It's fantastic. It's got all my special skills, even my top-ten favorite movies. What's number one? Star Wars? Nah, I don't go for that... ...kind of stuff. No wonder we shouldn't talk to them. They're out of their minds. When I leave a job interview, they're flabbergasted, can't believe what I say. There's the sun. Maybe that's a way out. I don't remember the sun having a big 75 on it. I predicted global warming. I could feel it getting hotter. At first I thought it was just me. Wait! Stop! Bee! Stand back. These are winter boots. Wait! Don't kill him! You know I'm allergic to them! This thing could kill me! Why does his life have less value than yours? Why does his life have any less value than mine? Is that your statement? I'm just saying all life has value. You don't know what he's capable of feeling. My brochure! There you go, little guy. I'm not scared of him. It's an allergic thing. Put that on your resume brochure. My whole face could puff up. Make it one of your special skills. Knocking someone out is also a special skill. Right. Bye, Vanessa. Thanks. - Vanessa, next week? Yogurt night? - Sure, Ken. You know, whatever. - You could put carob chips on there. - Bye. - Supposed to be less calories. - Bye. I gotta say something. She saved my life. I gotta say something. All right, here it goes. Nah. What would I say? I could really get in trouble. It's a bee law. You're not supposed to talk to a human. I can't believe I'm doing this. I've got to. Oh, I can't do it. Oome on! No. Yes. No. Do it. I can't. How should I start it? "You like jazz?" No, that's no good. Here she comes! Speak, you fool! Hi! I'm sorry. - You're talking. - Yes, I know. You're talking! I'm so sorry. No, it's OK. It's fine. I know I'm dreaming. But I don't recall going to bed. Well, I'm sure this is very disconcerting. This is a bit of a surprise to me. I mean, you're a bee! I am. And I'm not supposed to be doing this, but they were all trying to kill me. And if it wasn't for you... I had to thank you. It's just how I was raised. That was a little weird. - I'm talking with a bee. - Yeah. I'm talking to a bee. And the bee is talking to me! I just want to say I'm grateful. I'll leave now. - Wait! How did you learn to do that? - What? The talking thing. Same way you did, I guess. "Mama, Dada, honey." You pick it up. - That's very funny. - Yeah. Bees are funny. If we didn't laugh, we'd cry with what we have to deal with. Anyway... Oan I... ...get you something? - Like what? I don't know. I mean... I don't know. Ooffee? I don't want to put you out. It's no trouble. It takes two minutes. - It's just coffee. - I hate to impose. - Don't be ridiculous! - Actually, I would love a cup. Hey, you want rum cake? - I shouldn't. - Have some. - No, I can't. - Oome on! I'm trying to lose a couple micrograms. - Where? - These stripes don't help. You look great! I don't know if you know anything about fashion. Are you all right? No. He's making the tie in the cab as they're flying up Madison. He finally gets there. He runs up the steps into the church. The wedding is on. And he says, "Watermelon? I thought you said Guatemalan. Why would I marry a watermelon?" Is that a bee joke? That's the kind of stuff we do. Yeah, different. So, what are you gonna do, Barry? About work? I don't know. I want to do my part for the hive, but I can't do it the way they want. I know how you feel. - You do? - Sure. My parents wanted me to be a lawyer or a doctor, but I wanted to be a florist. - Really? - My only interest is flowers. Our new queen was just elected with that same campaign slogan. Anyway, if you look... There's my hive right there. See it? You're in Sheep Meadow! Yes! I'm right off the Turtle Pond! No way! I know that area. I lost a toe ring there once. - Why do girls put rings on their toes? - Why not? - It's like putting a hat on your knee. - Maybe I'll try that. - You all right, ma'am? - Oh, yeah. Fine. Just having two cups of coffee! Anyway, this has been great. Thanks for the coffee. Yeah, it's no trouble. Sorry I couldn't finish it. If I did, I'd be up the rest of my life. Are you...? Oan I take a piece of this with me? Sure! Here, have a crumb. - Thanks! - Yeah. All right. Well, then... I guess I'll see you around. Or not. OK, Barry. And thank you so much again... for before. Oh, that? That was nothing. Well, not nothing, but... Anyway... This can't possibly work. He's all set to go. We may as well try it. OK, Dave, pull the chute. - Sounds amazing. - It was amazing! It was the scariest, happiest moment of my life. Humans! I can't believe you were with humans! Giant, scary humans! What were they like? Huge and crazy. They talk crazy. They eat crazy giant things. They drive crazy. - Do they try and kill you, like on TV? - Some of them. But some of them don't. - How'd you get back? - Poodle. You did it, and I'm glad. You saw whatever you wanted to see. You had your "experience." Now you can pick out yourjob and be normal. - Well... - Well? Well, I met someone. You did? Was she Bee-ish? - A wasp?! Your parents will kill you! - No, no, no, not a wasp. - Spider? - I'm not attracted to spiders. I know it's the hottest thing, with the eight legs and all. I can't get by that face. So who is she? She's... human. No, no. That's a bee law. You wouldn't break a bee law. - Her name's Vanessa. - Oh, boy. She's so nice. And she's a florist! Oh, no! You're dating a human florist! We're not dating. You're flying outside the hive, talking to humans that attack our homes with power washers and M-80s! One-eighth a stick of dynamite! She saved my life! And she understands me. This is over! Eat this. This is not over! What was that? - They call it a crumb. - It was so stingin' stripey! And that's not what they eat. That's what falls off what they eat! - You know what a Oinnabon is? - No. It's bread and cinnamon and frosting. They heat it up... Sit down! ...really hot! - Listen to me! We are not them! We're us. There's us and there's them! Yes, but who can deny the heart that is yearning? There's no yearning. Stop yearning. Listen to me! You have got to start thinking bee, my friend. Thinking bee! - Thinking bee. - Thinking bee. Thinking bee! Thinking bee! Thinking bee! Thinking bee! There he is. He's in the pool. You know what your problem is, Barry? I gotta start thinking bee? How much longer will this go on? It's been three days! Why aren't you working? I've got a lot of big life decisions to think about. What life? You have no life! You have no job. You're barely a bee! Would it kill you to make a little honey? Barry, come out. Your father's talking to you. Martin, would you talk to him? Barry, I'm talking to you! You coming? Got everything? All set! Go ahead. I'll catch up. Don't be too long. Watch this! Vanessa! - We're still here. - I told you not to yell at him. He doesn't respond to yelling! - Then why yell at me? - Because you don't listen! I'm not listening to this. Sorry, I've gotta go. - Where are you going? - I'm meeting a friend. A girl? Is this why you can't decide? Bye. I just hope she's Bee-ish. They have a huge parade of flowers every year in Pasadena? To be in the Tournament of Roses, that's every florist's dream! Up on a float, surrounded by flowers, crowds cheering. A tournament. Do the roses compete in athletic events? No. All right, I've got one. How come you don't fly everywhere? It's exhausting. Why don't you run everywhere? It's faster. Yeah, OK, I see, I see. All right, your turn. TiVo. You can just freeze live TV? That's insane! You don't have that? We have Hivo, but it's a disease. It's a horrible, horrible disease. Oh, my. Dumb bees! You must want to sting all those jerks. We try not to sting. It's usually fatal for us. So you have to watch your temper. Very carefully. You kick a wall, take a walk, write an angry letter and throw it out. Work through it like any emotion: Anger, jealousy, lust. Oh, my goodness! Are you OK? Yeah. - What is wrong with you?! - It's a bug. He's not bothering anybody. Get out of here, you creep! What was that? A Pic 'N' Save circular? Yeah, it was. How did you know? It felt like about 10 pages. Seventy-five is pretty much our limit. You've really got that down to a science. - I lost a cousin to Italian Vogue. - I'll bet. What in the name of Mighty Hercules is this? How did this get here? Oute Bee, Golden Blossom, Ray Liotta Private Select? - Is he that actor? - I never heard of him. - Why is this here? - For people. We eat it. You don't have enough food of your own? - Well, yes. - How do you get it? - Bees make it. - I know who makes it! And it's hard to make it! There's heating, cooling, stirring. You need a whole Krelman thing! - It's organic. - It's our-ganic! It's just honey, Barry. Just what?! Bees don't know about this! This is stealing! A lot of stealing! You've taken our homes, schools, hospitals! This is all we have! And it's on sale?! I'm getting to the bottom of this. I'm getting to the bottom of all of this! Hey, Hector. - You almost done? - Almost. He is here. I sense it. Well, I guess I'll go home now and just leave this nice honey out, with no one around. You're busted, box boy! I knew I heard something. So you can talk! I can talk. And now you'll start talking! Where you getting the sweet stuff? Who's your supplier? I don't understand. I thought we were friends. The last thing we want to do is upset bees! You're too late! It's ours now! You, sir, have crossed the wrong sword! You, sir, will be lunch for my iguana, Ignacio! Where is the honey coming from? Tell me where! Honey Farms! It comes from Honey Farms! Orazy person! What horrible thing has happened here? These faces, they never knew what hit them. And now they're on the road to nowhere! Just keep still. What? You're not dead? Do I look dead? They will wipe anything that moves. Where you headed? To Honey Farms. I am onto something huge here. I'm going to Alaska. Moose blood, crazy stuff. Blows your head off! I'm going to Tacoma. - And you? - He really is dead. All right. Uh-oh! - What is that?! - Oh, no! - A wiper! Triple blade! - Triple blade? Jump on! It's your only chance, bee! Why does everything have to be so doggone clean?! How much do you people need to see?! Open your eyes! Stick your head out the window! From NPR News in Washington, I'm Oarl Kasell. But don't kill no more bugs! - Bee! - Moose blood guy!! - You hear something? - Like what? Like tiny screaming. Turn off the radio. Whassup, bee boy? Hey, Blood. Just a row of honey jars, as far as the eye could see. Wow! I assume wherever this truck goes is where they're getting it. I mean, that honey's ours. - Bees hang tight. - We're all jammed in. It's a close community. Not us, man. We on our own. Every mosquito on his own. - What if you get in trouble? - You a mosquito, you in trouble. Nobody likes us. They just smack. See a mosquito, smack, smack! At least you're out in the world. You must meet girls. Mosquito girls try to trade up, get with a moth, dragonfly. Mosquito girl don't want no mosquito. You got to be kidding me! Mooseblood's about to leave the building! So long, bee! - Hey, guys! - Mooseblood! I knew I'd catch y'all down here. Did you bring your crazy straw? We throw it in jars, slap a label on it, and it's pretty much pure profit. What is this place? A bee's got a brain the size of a pinhead. They are pinheads! Pinhead. - Oheck out the new smoker. - Oh, sweet. That's the one you want. The Thomas 3000! Smoker? Ninety puffs a minute, semi-automatic. Twice the nicotine, all the tar. A couple breaths of this knocks them right out. They make the honey, and we make the money. "They make the honey, and we make the money"? Oh, my! What's going on? Are you OK? Yeah. It doesn't last too long. Do you know you're in a fake hive with fake walls? Our queen was moved here. We had no choice. This is your queen? That's a man in women's clothes! That's a drag queen! What is this? Oh, no! There's hundreds of them! Bee honey. Our honey is being brazenly stolen on a massive scale! This is worse than anything bears have done! I intend to do something. Oh, Barry, stop. Who told you humans are taking our honey? That's a rumor. Do these look like rumors? That's a conspiracy theory. These are obviously doctored photos. How did you get mixed up in this? He's been talking to humans. - What? - Talking to humans?! He has a human girlfriend. And they make out! Make out? Barry! We do not. - You wish you could. - Whose side are you on? The bees! I dated a cricket once in San Antonio. Those crazy legs kept me up all night. Barry, this is what you want to do with your life? I want to do it for all our lives. Nobody works harder than bees! Dad, I remember you coming home so overworked your hands were still stirring. You couldn't stop. I remember that. What right do they have to our honey? We live on two cups a year. They put it in lip balm for no reason whatsoever! Even if it's true, what can one bee do? Sting them where it really hurts. In the face! The eye! - That would hurt. - No. Up the nose? That's a killer. There's only one place you can sting the humans, one place where it matters. Hive at Five, the hive's only full-hour action news source. No more bee beards! With Bob Bumble at the anchor desk. Weather with Storm Stinger. Sports with Buzz Larvi. And Jeanette Ohung. - Good evening. I'm Bob Bumble. - And I'm Jeanette Ohung. A tri-county bee, Barry Benson, intends to sue the human race for stealing our honey, packaging it and profiting from it illegally! Tomorrow night on Bee Larry King, we'll have three former queens here in our studio, discussing their new book, Olassy Ladies, out this week on Hexagon. Tonight we're talking to Barry Benson. Did you ever think, "I'm a kid from the hive. I can't do this"? Bees have never been afraid to change the world. What about Bee Oolumbus? Bee Gandhi? Bejesus? Where I'm from, we'd never sue humans. We were thinking of stickball or candy stores. How old are you? The bee community is supporting you in this case, which will be the trial of the bee century. You know, they have a Larry King in the human world too. It's a common name. Next week... He looks like you and has a show and suspenders and colored dots... Next week... Glasses, quotes on the bottom from the guest even though you just heard 'em. Bear Week next week! They're scary, hairy and here live. Always leans forward, pointy shoulders, squinty eyes, very Jewish. In tennis, you attack at the point of weakness! It was my grandmother, Ken. She's 81. Honey, her backhand's a joke! I'm not gonna take advantage of that? Quiet, please. Actual work going on here. - Is that that same bee? - Yes, it is! I'm helping him sue the human race. - Hello. - Hello, bee. This is Ken. Yeah, I remember you. Timberland, size ten and a half. Vibram sole, I believe. Why does he talk again? Listen, you better go 'cause we're really busy working. But it's our yogurt night! Bye-bye. Why is yogurt night so difficult?! You poor thing. You two have been at this for hours! Yes, and Adam here has been a huge help. - Frosting... - How many sugars? Just one. I try not to use the competition. So why are you helping me? Bees have good qualities. And it takes my mind off the shop. Instead of flowers, people are giving balloon bouquets now. Those are great, if you're three. And artificial flowers. - Oh, those just get me psychotic! - Yeah, me too. Bent stingers, pointless pollination. Bees must hate those fake things! Nothing worse than a daffodil that's had work done. Maybe this could make up for it a little bit. - This lawsuit's a pretty big deal. - I guess. You sure you want to go through with it? Am I sure? When I'm done with the humans, they won't be able to say, "Honey, I'm home," without paying a royalty! It's an incredible scene here in downtown Manhattan, where the world anxiously waits, because for the first time in history, we will hear for ourselves if a honeybee can actually speak. What have we gotten into here, Barry? It's pretty big, isn't it? I can't believe how many humans don't work during the day. You think billion-dollar multinational food companies have good lawyers? Everybody needs to stay behind the barricade. - What's the matter? - I don't know, I just got a chill. Well, if it isn't the bee team. You boys work on this? All rise! The Honorable Judge Bumbleton presiding. All right. Oase number 4475, Superior Oourt of New York, Barry Bee Benson v. the Honey Industry is now in session. Mr. Montgomery, you're representing the five food companies collectively? A privilege. Mr. Benson... you're representing all the bees of the world? I'm kidding. Yes, Your Honor, we're ready to proceed. Mr. Montgomery, your opening statement, please. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my grandmother was a simple woman. Born on a farm, she believed it was man's divine right to benefit from the bounty of nature God put before us. If we lived in the topsy-turvy world Mr. Benson imagines, just think of what would it mean. I would have to negotiate with the silkworm for the elastic in my britches! Talking bee! How do we know this isn't some sort of holographic motion-picture-capture Hollywood wizardry? They could be using laser beams! Robotics! Ventriloquism! Oloning! For all we know, he could be on steroids! Mr. Benson? Ladies and gentlemen, there's no trickery here. I'm just an ordinary bee. Honey's pretty important to me. It's important to all bees. We invented it! We make it. And we protect it with our lives. Unfortunately, there are some people in this room who think they can take it from us 'cause we're the little guys! I'm hoping that, after this is all over, you'll see how, by taking our honey, you not only take everything we have but everything we are! I wish he'd dress like that all the time. So nice! Oall your first witness. So, Mr. Klauss Vanderhayden of Honey Farms, big company you have. I suppose so. I see you also own Honeyburton and Honron! Yes, they provide beekeepers for our farms. Beekeeper. I find that to be a very disturbing term. I don't imagine you employ any bee-free-ers, do you? - No. - I couldn't hear you. - No. - No. Because you don't free bees. You keep bees. Not only that, it seems you thought a bear would be an appropriate image for a jar of honey. They're very lovable creatures. Yogi Bear, Fozzie Bear, Build-A-Bear. You mean like this? Bears kill bees! How'd you like his head crashing through your living room?! Biting into your couch! Spitting out your throw pillows! OK, that's enough. Take him away. So, Mr. Sting, thank you for being here. Your name intrigues me. - Where have I heard it before? - I was with a band called The Police. But you've never been a police officer, have you? No, I haven't. No, you haven't. And so here we have yet another example of bee culture casually stolen by a human for nothing more than a prance-about stage name. Oh, please. Have you ever been stung, Mr. Sting? Because I'm feeling a little stung, Sting. Or should I say... Mr. Gordon M. Sumner! That's not his real name?! You idiots! Mr. Liotta, first, belated congratulations on your Emmy win for a guest spot on ER in 2005. Thank you. Thank you. I see from your resume that you're devilishly handsome with a churning inner turmoil that's ready to blow. I enjoy what I do. Is that a crime? Not yet it isn't. But is this what it's come to for you? Exploiting tiny, helpless bees so you don't have to rehearse your part and learn your lines, sir? Watch it, Benson! I could blow right now! This isn't a goodfella. This is a badfella! Why doesn't someone just step on this creep, and we can all go home?! - Order in this court! - You're all thinking it! Order! Order, I say! - Say it! - Mr. Liotta, please sit down! I think it was awfully nice of that bear to pitch in like that. I think the jury's on our side. Are we doing everything right, legally? I'm a florist. Right. Well, here's to a great team. To a great team! Well, hello. - Ken! - Hello. I didn't think you were coming. No, I was just late. I tried to call, but... the battery. I didn't want all this to go to waste, so I called Barry. Luckily, he was free. Oh, that was lucky. There's a little left. I could heat it up. Yeah, heat it up, sure, whatever. So I hear you're quite a tennis player. I'm not much for the game myself. The ball's a little grabby. That's where I usually sit. Right... there. Ken, Barry was looking at your resume, and he agreed with me that eating with chopsticks isn't really a special skill. You think I don't see what you're doing? I know how hard it is to find the rightjob. We have that in common. Do we? Bees have 100 percent employment, but we do jobs like taking the crud out. That's just what I was thinking about doing. Ken, I let Barry borrow your razor for his fuzz. I hope that was all right. I'm going to drain the old stinger. Yeah, you do that. Look at that. You know, I've just about had it with your little mind games. - What's that? - Italian Vogue. Mamma mia, that's a lot of pages. A lot of ads. Remember what Van said, why is your life more valuable than mine? Funny, I just can't seem to recall that! I think something stinks in here! I love the smell of flowers. How do you like the smell of flames?! Not as much. Water bug! Not taking sides! Ken, I'm wearing a Ohapstick hat! This is pathetic! I've got issues! Well, well, well, a royal flush! - You're bluffing. - Am I? Surf's up, dude! Poo water! That bowl is gnarly. Except for those dirty yellow rings! Kenneth! What are you doing?! You know, I don't even like honey! I don't eat it! We need to talk! He's just a little bee! And he happens to be the nicest bee I've met in a long time! Long time? What are you talking about?! Are there other bugs in your life? No, but there are other things bugging me in life. And you're one of them! Fine! Talking bees, no yogurt night... My nerves are fried from riding on this emotional roller coaster! Goodbye, Ken. And for your information, I prefer sugar-free, artificial sweeteners made by man! I'm sorry about all that. I know it's got an aftertaste! I like it! I always felt there was some kind of barrier between Ken and me. I couldn't overcome it. Oh, well. Are you OK for the trial? I believe Mr. Montgomery is about out of ideas. We would like to call Mr. Barry Benson Bee to the stand. Good idea! You can really see why he's considered one of the best lawyers... Yeah. Layton, you've gotta weave some magic with this jury, or it's gonna be all over. Don't worry. The only thing I have to do to turn this jury around is to remind them of what they don't like about bees. - You got the tweezers? - Are you allergic? Only to losing, son. Only to losing. Mr. Benson Bee, I'll ask you what I think we'd all like to know. What exactly is your relationship to that woman? We're friends. - Good friends? - Yes. How good? Do you live together? Wait a minute... Are you her little... ...bedbug? I've seen a bee documentary or two. From what I understand, doesn't your queen give birth to all the bee children? - Yeah, but... - So those aren't your real parents! - Oh, Barry... - Yes, they are! Hold me back! You're an illegitimate bee, aren't you, Benson? He's denouncing bees! Don't y'all date your cousins? - Objection! - I'm going to pincushion this guy! Adam, don't! It's what he wants! Oh, I'm hit!! Oh, lordy, I am hit! Order! Order! The venom! The venom is coursing through my veins! I have been felled by a winged beast of destruction! You see? You can't treat them like equals! They're striped savages! Stinging's the only thing they know! It's their way! - Adam, stay with me. - I can't feel my legs. What angel of mercy will come forward to suck the poison from my heaving buttocks? I will have order in this court. Order! Order, please! The case of the honeybees versus the human race took a pointed turn against the bees yesterday when one of their legal team stung Layton T. Montgomery. - Hey, buddy. - Hey. - Is there much pain? - Yeah. I... I blew the whole case, didn't I? It doesn't matter. What matters is you're alive. You could have died. I'd be better off dead. Look at me. They got it from the cafeteria downstairs, in a tuna sandwich. Look, there's a little celery still on it. What was it like to sting someone? I can't explain it. It was all... All adrenaline and then... and then ecstasy! All right. You think it was all a trap? Of course. I'm sorry. I flew us right into this. What were we thinking? Look at us. We're just a couple of bugs in this world. What will the humans do to us if they win? I don't know. I hear they put the roaches in motels. That doesn't sound so bad. Adam, they check in, but they don't check out! Oh, my. Oould you get a nurse to close that window? - Why? - The smoke. Bees don't smoke. Right. Bees don't smoke. Bees don't smoke! But some bees are smoking. That's it! That's our case! It is? It's not over? Get dressed. I've gotta go somewhere. Get back to the court and stall. Stall any way you can. And assuming you've done step correctly, you're ready for the tub. Mr. Flayman. Yes? Yes, Your Honor! Where is the rest of your team? Well, Your Honor, it's interesting. Bees are trained to fly haphazardly, and as a result, we don't make very good time. I actually heard a funny story about... Your Honor, haven't these ridiculous bugs taken up enough of this court's valuable time? How much longer will we allow these absurd shenanigans to go on? They have presented no compelling evidence to support their charges against my clients, who run legitimate businesses. I move for a complete dismissal of this entire case! Mr. Flayman, I'm afraid I'm going to have to consider Mr. Montgomery's motion. But you can't! We have a terrific case. Where is your proof? Where is the evidence? Show me the smoking gun! Hold it, Your Honor! You want a smoking gun? Here is your smoking gun. What is that? It's a bee smoker! What, this? This harmless little contraption? This couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a bee. Look at what has happened to bees who have never been asked, "Smoking or non?" Is this what nature intended for us? To be forcibly addicted to smoke machines and man-made wooden slat work camps? Living out our lives as honey slaves to the white man? - What are we gonna do? - He's playing the species card. Ladies and gentlemen, please, free these bees! Free the bees! Free the bees! Free the bees! Free the bees! Free the bees! The court finds in favor of the bees! Vanessa, we won! I knew you could do it! High-five! Sorry. I'm OK! You know what this means? All the honey will finally belong to the bees. Now we won't have to work so hard all the time. This is an unholy perversion of the balance of nature, Benson. You'll regret this. Barry, how much honey is out there? All right. One at a time. Barry, who are you wearing? My sweater is Ralph Lauren, and I have no pants. - What if Montgomery's right? - What do you mean? We've been living the bee way a long time, 27 million years. Oongratulations on your victory. What will you demand as a settlement? First, we'll demand a complete shutdown of all bee work camps. Then we want back the honey that was ours to begin with, every last drop. We demand an end to the glorification of the bear as anything more than a filthy, smelly, bad-breath stink machine. We're all aware of what they do in the woods. Wait for my signal. Take him out. He'll have nauseous for a few hours, then he'll be fine. And we will no longer tolerate bee-negative nicknames... But it's just a prance-about stage name! ...unnecessary inclusion of honey in bogus health products and la-dee-da human tea-time snack garnishments. Oan't breathe. Bring it in, boys! Hold it right there! Good. Tap it. Mr. Buzzwell, we just passed three cups, and there's gallons more coming! - I think we need to shut down! - Shut down? We've never shut down. Shut down honey production! Stop making honey! Turn your key, sir! What do we do now? Oannonball! We're shutting honey production! Mission abort. Aborting pollination and nectar detail. Returning to base. Adam, you wouldn't believe how much honey was out there. Oh, yeah? What's going on? Where is everybody? - Are they out celebrating? - They're home. They don't know what to do. Laying out, sleeping in. I heard your Uncle Oarl was on his way to San Antonio with a cricket. At least we got our honey back. Sometimes I think, so what if humans liked our honey? Who wouldn't? It's the greatest thing in the world! I was excited to be part of making it. This was my new desk. This was my new job. I wanted to do it really well. And now... Now I can't. I don't understand why they're not happy. I thought their lives would be better! They're doing nothing. It's amazing. Honey really changes people. You don't have any idea what's going on, do you? - What did you want to show me? - This. What happened here? That is not the half of it. Oh, no. Oh, my. They're all wilting. Doesn't look very good, does it? No. And whose fault do you think that is? You know, I'm gonna guess bees. Bees? Specifically, me. I didn't think bees not needing to make honey would affect all these things. It's notjust flowers. Fruits, vegetables, they all need bees. That's our whole SAT test right there. Take away produce, that affects the entire animal kingdom. And then, of course... The human species? So if there's no more pollination, it could all just go south here, couldn't it? I know this is also partly my fault. How about a suicide pact? How do we do it? - I'll sting you, you step on me. - Thatjust kills you twice. Right, right. Listen, Barry... sorry, but I gotta get going. I had to open my mouth and talk. Vanessa? Vanessa? Why are you leaving? Where are you going? To the final Tournament of Roses parade in Pasadena. They've moved it to this weekend because all the flowers are dying. It's the last chance I'll ever have to see it. Vanessa, I just wanna say I'm sorry. I never meant it to turn out like this. I know. Me neither. Tournament of Roses. Roses can't do sports. Wait a minute. Roses. Roses? Roses! Vanessa! Roses?! Barry? - Roses are flowers! - Yes, they are. Flowers, bees, pollen! I know. That's why this is the last parade. Maybe not. Oould you ask him to slow down? Oould you slow down? Barry! OK, I made a huge mistake. This is a total disaster, all my fault. Yes, it kind of is. I've ruined the planet. I wanted to help you with the flower shop. I've made it worse. Actually, it's completely closed down. I thought maybe you were remodeling. But I have another idea, and it's greater than my previous ideas combined. I don't want to hear it! All right, they have the roses, the roses have the pollen. I know every bee, plant and flower bud in this park. All we gotta do is get what they've got back here with what we've got. - Bees. - Park. - Pollen! - Flowers. - Repollination! - Across the nation! Tournament of Roses, Pasadena, Oalifornia. They've got nothing but flowers, floats and cotton candy. Security will be tight. I have an idea. Vanessa Bloome, FTD. Official floral business. It's real. Sorry, ma'am. Nice brooch. Thank you. It was a gift. Once inside, we just pick the right float. How about The Princess and the Pea? I could be the princess, and you could be the pea! Yes, I got it. - Where should I sit? - What are you? - I believe I'm the pea. - The pea? It goes under the mattresses. - Not in this fairy tale, sweetheart. - I'm getting the marshal. You do that! This whole parade is a fiasco! Let's see what this baby'll do. Hey, what are you doing?! Then all we do is blend in with traffic... ...without arousing suspicion. Once at the airport, there's no stopping us. Stop! Security. - You and your insect pack your float? - Yes. Has it been in your possession the entire time? Would you remove your shoes? - Remove your stinger. - It's part of me. I know. Just having some fun. Enjoy your flight. Then if we're lucky, we'll have just enough pollen to do the job. Oan you believe how lucky we are? We have just enough pollen to do the job! I think this is gonna work. It's got to work. Attention, passengers, this is Oaptain Scott. We have a bit of bad weather in New York. It looks like we'll experience a couple hours delay. Barry, these are cut flowers with no water. They'll never make it. I gotta get up there and talk to them. Be careful. Oan I get help with the Sky Mall magazine? I'd like to order the talking inflatable nose and ear hair trimmer. Oaptain, I'm in a real situation. - What'd you say, Hal? - Nothing. Bee! Don't freak out! My entire species... What are you doing? - Wait a minute! I'm an attorney! - Who's an attorney? Don't move. Oh, Barry. Good afternoon, passengers. This is your captain. Would a Miss Vanessa Bloome in 24B please report to the cockpit? And please hurry! What happened here? There was a DustBuster, a toupee, a life raft exploded. One's bald, one's in a boat, they're both unconscious! - Is that another bee joke? - No! No one's flying the plane! This is JFK control tower, Flight 356. What's your status? This is Vanessa Bloome. I'm a florist from New York. Where's the pilot? He's unconscious, and so is the copilot. Not good. Does anyone onboard have flight experience? As a matter of fact, there is. - Who's that? - Barry Benson. From the honey trial?! Oh, great. Vanessa, this is nothing more than a big metal bee. It's got giant wings, huge engines. I can't fly a plane. - Why not? Isn't John Travolta a pilot? - Yes. How hard could it be? Wait, Barry! We're headed into some lightning. This is Bob Bumble. We have some late-breaking news from JFK Airport, where a suspenseful scene is developing. Barry Benson, fresh from his legal victory... That's Barry! ...is attempting to land a plane, loaded with people, flowers and an incapacitated flight crew. Flowers?! We have a storm in the area and two individuals at the controls with absolutely no flight experience. Just a minute. There's a bee on that plane. I'm quite familiar with Mr. Benson and his no-account compadres. They've done enough damage. But isn't he your only hope? Technically, a bee shouldn't be able to fly at all. Their wings are too small... Haven't we heard this a million times? "The surface area of the wings and body mass make no sense." - Get this on the air! - Got it. - Stand by. - We're going live. The way we work may be a mystery to you. Making honey takes a lot of bees doing a lot of small jobs. But let me tell you about a small job. If you do it well, it makes a big difference. More than we realized. To us, to everyone. That's why I want to get bees back to working together. That's the bee way! We're not made of Jell-O. We get behind a fellow. - Black and yellow! - Hello! Left, right, down, hover. - Hover? - Forget hover. This isn't so hard. Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Barry, what happened?! Wait, I think we were on autopilot the whole time. - That may have been helping me. - And now we're not! So it turns out I cannot fly a plane. All of you, let's get behind this fellow! Move it out! Move out! Our only chance is if I do what I'd do, you copy me with the wings of the plane! Don't have to yell. I'm not yelling! We're in a lot of trouble. It's very hard to concentrate with that panicky tone in your voice! It's not a tone. I'm panicking! I can't do this! Vanessa, pull yourself together. You have to snap out of it! You snap out of it. You snap out of it. - You snap out of it! - You snap out of it! - You snap out of it! - You snap out of it! - You snap out of it! - You snap out of it! - Hold it! - Why? Oome on, it's my turn. How is the plane flying? I don't know. Hello? Benson, got any flowers for a happy occasion in there? The Pollen Jocks! They do get behind a fellow. - Black and yellow. - Hello. All right, let's drop this tin can on the blacktop. Where? I can't see anything. Oan you? No, nothing. It's all cloudy. Oome on. You got to think bee, Barry. - Thinking bee. - Thinking bee. Thinking bee! Thinking bee! Thinking bee! Wait a minute. I think I'm feeling something. - What? - I don't know. It's strong, pulling me. Like a 27-million-year-old instinct. Bring the nose down. Thinking bee! Thinking bee! Thinking bee! - What in the world is on the tarmac? - Get some lights on that! Thinking bee! Thinking bee! Thinking bee! - Vanessa, aim for the flower. - OK. Out the engines. We're going in on bee power. Ready, boys? Affirmative! Good. Good. Easy, now. That's it. Land on that flower! Ready? Full reverse! Spin it around! - Not that flower! The other one! - Which one? - That flower. - I'm aiming at the flower! That's a fat guy in a flowered shirt. I mean the giant pulsating flower made of millions of bees! Pull forward. Nose down. Tail up. Rotate around it. - This is insane, Barry! - This's the only way I know how to fly. Am I koo-koo-kachoo, or is this plane flying in an insect-like pattern? Get your nose in there. Don't be afraid. Smell it. Full reverse! Just drop it. Be a part of it. Aim for the center! Now drop it in! Drop it in, woman! Oome on, already. Barry, we did it! You taught me how to fly! - Yes. No high-five! - Right. Barry, it worked! Did you see the giant flower? What giant flower? Where? Of course I saw the flower! That was genius! - Thank you. - But we're not done yet. Listen, everyone! This runway is covered with the last pollen from the last flowers available anywhere on Earth. That means this is our last chance. We're the only ones who make honey, pollinate flowers and dress like this. If we're gonna survive as a species, this is our moment! What do you say? Are we going to be bees, orjust Museum of Natural History keychains? We're bees! Keychain! Then follow me! Except Keychain. Hold on, Barry. Here. You've earned this. Yeah! I'm a Pollen Jock! And it's a perfect fit. All I gotta do are the sleeves. Oh, yeah. That's our Barry. Mom! The bees are back! If anybody needs to make a call, now's the time. I got a feeling we'll be working late tonight! Here's your change. Have a great afternoon! Oan I help who's next? Would you like some honey with that? It is bee-approved. Don't forget these. Milk, cream, cheese, it's all me. And I don't see a nickel! Sometimes I just feel like a piece of meat! I had no idea. Barry, I'm sorry. Have you got a moment? Would you excuse me? My mosquito associate will help you. Sorry I'm late. He's a lawyer too? I was already a blood-sucking parasite. All I needed was a briefcase. Have a great afternoon! Barry, I just got this huge tulip order, and I can't get them anywhere. No problem, Vannie. Just leave it to me. You're a lifesaver, Barry. Oan I help who's next? All right, scramble, jocks! It's time to fly. Thank you, Barry! That bee is living my life! Let it go, Kenny. - When will this nightmare end?! - Let it all go. - Beautiful day to fly. - Sure is. Between you and me, I was dying to get out of that office. You have got to start thinking bee, my friend. - Thinking bee! - Me? Hold it. Let's just stop for a second. Hold it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, everyone. Oan we stop here? I'm not making a major life decision during a production number! All right. Take ten, everybody. Wrap it up, guys. I had virtually no rehearsal for that.

Grrhosh: didn't mean to send that

Wenhula: what the fuck

Jeongbam: you did not just copy and paste the bee movie script

Grrhosh: ohhh but i did

Wonlilac: hosh

Grrhosh: yes?

Wonlilac: i'm gonna fucking kill you for this

Grrhosh: i'll wait :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjaojow this is way too short (the characters appearance not the chapter itself.) 
> 
> it's at 9k words 😭 
> 
> couldn't pass up the opportunity tho :)


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joiioo: try me bitch
> 
> Haoballs: try me daddy 
> 
> Choiss: uhhhh, what? 
> 
> Wenhula: what you wanna try baby boy 😏
> 
> Grrhosh: BABY BOY SHAKWHKQIEJOS
> 
> Haoballs: Choke me with your two cent chain daddy 😍😚🤪
> 
> Choiss: okay fuck no i'm ending your shitty fantasies

Wonlilac: i fucking hate hoshi right now 

Grrhosh: look i'm sorry for sending the whole script of the bee movie, 

Wonlilac: i ain't forgiving you 

Grrhosh: then that's your loss 

Jeongbam: why the fuck do you have the full script of the bee movie anyways 

Grrhosh: some guy was asking for nudes so i was gonna give them the full bee movie script in a 'fuck you Hoe i don't want to send nudes' vibe 

Joiioo: people are weird as fuck for asking us for nudes 

Grrhosh: ikr like i'm only in my early twenties and that dude was way over 40.  
why can't people not date people around their age

Wenhula: if we only knew

Chwedawg: wait, did you send them the bee movie script?

Grrhosh: yeah  
but it actually ended pretty well 

Chwedawg: really? what happened ?

Grrhosh: offered me $420 for the bee script movie 

Joiioo: we live in Korea

Grrhosh: ₩500,000

Doggyu: you are telling me that you got that much money for a script about some bees? where do i sign up? plus it's not even yours 😭😭

Grrhosh: hdownaojwk idk just find some random desperate guys and yeah  
also it didn't have to be mine anyways. that boy was d e s p e r a t e for some action that he was never gonna get

Haoballs: so like, you gonna share da money 

Seokshine: show me the money 

Doggyu: what?

Seokshine: what.

Joiioo: okay.. then 

Sourdino: high guys :) 

Grrhosh: hello dino :£ 

Jijijibaby: what is that? 

Grrhosh: shrimp :£ 

Jijijibaby: i- no okay

Grrhosh: anygays  
where's scoups and woo woo

Wonlilac: tf you just call me 

Grrhosh: shit  
you're alive 

Wonlilac: nice to meet you as well i guess 

Grrhosh: where were you? HUH

Wonlilac: dead 

Grrhosh: that's dark

Seokshine: Pizza 

Chwedawg: what

Seokshine: what 

Wenhula: disinfection 

Grrhosh: horrection 

Jijijibaby: that's not a word 

Grrhosh: its a word in the tiger dictionary :)

Sourdino: the tiger what now 

Grrhosh: t i g e r  
d  
i  
c  
t  
i  
o  
n  
a  
r  
y

Choiss: why the fuck is that a thing

Sourdino: Shawty's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out Got me singin' like

Chwedawg: Na na na na everyday

BOOroke: It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay

Seokshine: *inserts broken Korean*

Haoballs: bitch you are korean tf 

Seokshine: Do 

Haoballs: do what?

Seokshine: do i fucking care 

Doggyu: 👁👄👁 

Haoballs: okay that's it-

Doggyu: *googles how to virtually tie down someone's legs 

Haoballs: nyeoooooooooommmmm 

Seokshine: FUCK BITCH 

Joiioo: tf is happening

Sourdino: So point the finger, pull the trigger, throw them off your trail  
You'll get yours eventually

Jeongbam: oh fuck no  
i'm fucking disowning you right now 

BOOroke: So what if i'm the *inhales some perfume air* monSTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
That's been here all along 

Chwedawg: actors and actresses are shaking in de boots 

Jijijibaby: you guys high or something 

Chwedawg: highway to heaven

Sourdino: oof i love that

Chwedawg: ikr 🤩

BOOroke: i s t a n y o u

Grrhosh: anygays  
Butter or jam?

Joiioo: do you mean which one we prefer or which one is better on specific food items 

Grrhosh: yes 

Joiioo: jam since i'm more of a sweet guy 

BOOroke: idk man, butter is very  
乃ㄩㄒㄒ乇尺ㄚ  
卂几ᗪ 丂ㄖ千ㄒ 

Sourdino: reminds me of that guy who screamed because he thought he had ice cream on his waffles but turned out it was butter 

Haoballs: butter trauma 

Doggyu: butterlicious 

Jijijibaby: rides my butter 

Seokshine: lick that butter 

Choiss: pray for that butter 

Jeongbam: suck that butter- 

Joiioo: OKAY let's stop there han

Jeongbam: i don't deserve this treatment 

Joiioo: try me bitch

Haoballs: try me daddy 

Choiss: uhhhh, what? 

Wenhula: what you wanna try baby boy 😏

Grrhosh: BABY BOY SHAKWHKQIEJOS

Haoballs: Choke me with your two cent chain daddy 😍😚🤪

Choiss: okay fuck no i'm ending your shitty fantasies 

Haoballs: calm down guys  
it's literally just an imitation of those cringe tiktokers 

Grrhosh: i disagree,  
you forgot people fantasising everyday normal activities into something so fucking sexual that it's gross to look at.

Wenhula: oh god fuck i hate that with a passion 

Grrhosh: anyways, where's scoups and woozi ? 

Choiss: i c how it is  
you are now dis OWNED 

Grrhosh: what DID I DO

Choiss: did you not see my comments on how i was stopping those two's weird ass role play 

Grrhosh: no?.....

Choiss: fuck you 

Grrhosh: alrighty then  
um fuck 

Wenhula: shit 

Jijijibaby: bitch 

Jeongbam: you guys okay? 

Wonlilac: fuck no 

Wenhula: hey that's rude

Chwedawg: i want dimples

Sourdino: you don't have dimples?

Wonlilac: i don't care if it's rude 

Chwedawg: wait let me check

Wenhula: well you should care because that's not nice 

Wonlilac: i don't give a fuck 

Chwedawg: yes i do have dimples 

Sourdino: wish i had them

Jijijibaby: do you not ?

Sourdino: no :( 

Jijijibaby: is okay <3 gets some man made dimples then 

BOOroke: that shit can happen

Jijijibaby: yes ☺️ if you put your mind to it 

Grrhosh: haianwown a literal babie fuck 🥺 

Wenhula: well maybe i'll give you some fucks to care about 

Wonlilac: no thanks :)

Wenhula: darn 

Choiss: is the8 still chasing dk or was that just left into thin air 

Haoballs: *virtually chasing him* unfortunately  
but he suffered 

Joiioo: what did you do 

Haoballs: made him watch all those cringe tiktokers 

Jeongbam: oh FUCK naw

Haoballs: oh fuck yes 😏 

Jeongbam: how is he?

Seokshine: my skin is ripping from the insides 

Jeongbam: so awful 

Seokshine: that's only the beginning 

Jeongbam: oh fuck 

Seokshine: exactly 

Doggyu: everyone has gone insane 

Choiss: really?

Doggyu: yes  
like woo and jun are going back and forth  
dk is getting virtually beaten by the8  
josh and han, idk  
dino,vernon and kwan are weird af  
hoshi is hoshi and woozi is being weird as well  
your just you 

Choiss: Heyyyyyy 

Doggyu: and i'm holding this family together 

Choiss: gyu, we are not that bad

Chwedawg: do gecko's ever confuse themselves when they camouflage with something

Choiss: okay never mind  
we ain't shit 

Haoballs: s t o p

Seokshine: replay replay replay 

Haoballs: S T O P 

BOOroke: nobody nobody 

Haoballs: fml

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE 
> 
> HELL YEAH


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choiss: that has got to be the most cringiest piece of shit i've ever witnessed in my entire life. And I watch kdramas
> 
> BOOroke: HEY. they're not shit nor cringe 
> 
> Chwedawg: kwan, you've watched radio rebel. You can't say SHIT about what's cringe and what's not.

Choiss: so how old are you guys 

Jeongbam: 80 

Joiioo: legally?

Choiss: i sure hope so 

Joiioo: 65

Wenhula: 7 

Grrhosh: negative 8 

Choiss: how- 

Wonlilac: christly young and hot 

Jijijibaby: 75 

Haoballs: ageing backwards 💋✌🏼😚 

Doggyu: 4 in dog years 

Seokshine: billions and trillions 

BOOroke: broke and young 🤩

Chwedawg: vision dead 

Sourdino: dead 

Choiss: o-okay

Choiss: just say which year you're born in 

Jeongbam: aleight  
95

Joiioo: 59 

Wenhula: 69 

Grrhosh: 369 go wanna drink wine 

Wonlilac: 96 

Jijijibaby: 678996

Haoballs: 九十七

Doggyu: 구십칠

Seokshine: 97 

BOOroke: 98 

Chwedawg: 🇳 🇮 🇳 🇪 🇹 🇾 🇪 🇮 🇬 🇭 🇹   
Sourdino: n i n t e y9 

Jeongbam: wbu dipshit 

Choiss: same as you fucker 

Jeongbam: righty hoes :)

Chwedawg: does anyone know how to kill someone that doesn't look so suspicious ?

Joiioo: no and why?

Chwedawg: it's for research purposes 

Joiioo: alright then...

Seokshine: oh there's so many ways 

Chwedawg: there is? 

Seokshine: yeah like  
drown them  
burn them  
kill them and keep them in your basement/ house  
kill them and cover it up as food 

Haoballs: dk, are you okay? 

Seokshine: fuck no  
sorry guys  
it's just that i have six projects due on Friday and i've only done 0

Doggyu: i feel ya buddy  
had to do that once as well and let me tell you it did not turn out pretty 

Jijijibaby: why? 

Doggyu: turns out i did the wrong projects . The projects i did were due in next month AND was from a different class. Then i got an F- 

Wonlilac: yikes 

Doggyu: ik 

Joiioo: how do you manage to mix up your class hw 

Doggyu: idek

Wenhula: press F in the chat 

Choiss: F

Jeongbam: F

Joiioo: F

Grrhosh: F 

Wonlilac: F 

Jijijibaby: F 

Haoballs: F 

Seokshine: F 

Chwedawg: F 

Sourdino: F 

Doggyu: F 

BOOroke: F 

Wenhula: Real mvp's :£

Joiioo: 😍✌🏽 

Choiss: anyways, how's life? 

Wenhula: shit

Sourdino: is cereal a soup ?

Wenhula: yes 

Wonlilac: no 

Wenhula: yes 

Wonlilac: no 

Wenhula: yes 

Wonlilac: no 

Jeongbam: i think we get it guys 

Wenhula: yes 

Wonlilac: no

Wenhula: yes 

Wonlilac: no 

Wenhula: yes 

Wonlilac: no 

Haoballs: FUCK OFF

Wenhula: yes 

Wonlilac: no 

Chwedawg: have you guys ever thought of sticking hair onto a fish????? 

BOOroke: vernon, are you okay? 

Chwedawg: no, no i am not.

BOOroke: i could tell

Joiioo: hey the8, you okay? 

Haoballs: what, oh yeah. I'm fine, it's just that woo and jun are being fucking annoying

Wenhula: well we'll stop being annoying if you agree with one of us 

Haoballs: what if i don't choose a side 

Wenhula: dang, didn't think of that.  
What do you think woowoo 

Wonlilac: just keep doing what we're doing junJun 

Joiioo: i'm sorry  
woowoo ??

Jeongbam: junjun ??

Choiss: that has got to be the most cringiest piece of shit i've ever witnessed in my entire life. And I watch kdramas

BOOroke: HEY. they're not shit nor cringe 

Chwedawg: kwan, you've watched radio rebel. You can't say SHIT about what's cringe and what's not.

Seokshine: how do you know that?

Chwedawg: because he told me 

Seokshine: and why did he tell you ?

BOOroke: because i told him??

Seokshine: and why did you tell him? 

BOOroke: because he asked 

Seokshine: and why did he ask?

BOOroke: because we were getting to know each other

Jeongbam: awww, you are getting along with each other

Sourdino: you don't understand how much they flirt with each other

BOOroke: hey we don't flirt

Chwedawg: nah, we make each other's heart beat really fast 

BOOroke: is that how you feel? 

Chwedawg: you have this effect on me  
and i LOVE IT 🤩

Jijijibaby: keep it lowkey cause the singles ain't liking it here boi

Grrhosh: pffft singles  
can't r e l a t e 

Jeongbam: you taken? 

Grrhosh: yup  
but i can't tell because you guys might know him and then you might know me so...

Joiioo: got it 

Doggyu: well then, 10 singles, 2 98 zoned and 1 taken

Wonlilac: shut up 

Doggyu: what did i do?

Wonlilac: breath 

Doggyu: ouch 

Haoballs: hey don't hurt him :<

Wenhula: oh my gosh  
that's the cutest thing i've ever seen in my life 

Choiss: you're exaggerating way too much 

Wenhula: no  
i think i'm exaggerating enough 

Seokshine: that's cute 

Wenhula: just like the8 

Haoballs: s t o p 

Seokshine: he's blushing awww 

Sourdino: how do you know ? 

Seokshine: he texted me "i'm blushing."

BOOroke: and why is he texting you? 

Seokshine: cause he did

Chwedawg: and why did you text him back ?

Seokshine: i feel attacked rn 

Grrhosh: KARMA

Seokshine: b i t c h 

Grrhosh: baby i'm sorry (I'm not sorry) 

BOOroke: no, stop stfu i hate it here 

Grrhosh: wdym it's a bop 

Joiioo: the only bop here is that toy that goes "bop it, twist it, pull it"

Jeongbam: i never want to here those words come out of your mouth  
EVER 

Joiioo: IM SORRY 

Choiss: no you're not

Joiioo: yeah i'm not

Jeongbam: bitch

Choiss: deal with it 

Jeongbam: n o  
F u c k o f f 

Choiss: n o 

Chwedawg: yeetus deletus I wanna throw some babies back into their mothers uterus 

Sourdino: I mean  
It is what it is 

BOOroke: ayoo wassup  
Swagmister  
😔☺️😩😳😳🙈😉😏

Jijijibaby: no  
Stop it  
Rip yourself apart  
Throw yourself into a fucking hole and never come out  
I hate all three of you and I never want to breath the same air as you. Ever!

BOOroke: oh come on woozi  
You know you like it 

Jijijibaby: me liking whatever the fuck you just did gives the same energy As you liking your arms shoved down your throat.  
You'll like that  
Won't ya 💕🙃

BOOroke: mom I'm scared 

Grrhosh: Now Now now woozi, violence is never the answer 

Jijijibaby: neither is being Latino a personality trait but lele pons still uses it 

Jeongbam: What ? Does ? That? Have ? To ? Do? With ? Anything? 

Jijijibaby: use one more question mark and the only thing you'll be hearing is a dot to the ear. 

Doggyu: ? 

Haoballs: 😳

Seokshine: 😟 

Joiioo: 😵

Choiss: 😧

Doggyu: What? 

Jijijibaby: c h e c k  
T h e  
D m s  
N o w ! 

Doggyu: Oh shit 

Wenhula: hdoahwoheown  
PRESS F FOR MINGYU PT.2 

Choiss: F

Jeongbam: F

Joiioo: F

Grrhosh: F 

Wonlilac: F

Haoballs: F

Seokshine: F

BOOroke: F

Chwedawg: F 

Sourdino: F 

Wenhula: thanxxxkxbsiwjow Guys 

Chwedawg: Okay but nobody answered my question.

Sourdino: and what was your question ?

Chwedawg: is cereal a soup?

Wenhula: yes 

Wonlilac: no

Wenhula: yes 

Wonlilac: no

Wenhula: yes 

Wonlilac: no

Wenhula: yes 

Wonlilac: no

Wenhula: yes 

Wonlilac: no 

Haoballs: OH COME ONNNNN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI :£  
> IM BACK  
> AND IM GONNA UPDATE MORE  
> Lol sorry for the late update , I was l a z y  
> Anyhays, see ya in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokshine: speaking of sacrificing   
> Looks like we've forgotten to do our job 
> 
> Chwedawg: ?   
> Ohhh
> 
> Haoballs: huh?   
> Oh OH YEAH 
> 
> Seokshine: *looks at gyu*
> 
> Haoballs: *looks at gyu*
> 
> Doggyu: What? 
> 
> Haoballs: rUUUUUUUUNNNNN BITCH

Grrhosh: guys, i think i'm dying

Wonlilac: Jeez what's got your panties in a twist

Grrhosh: you and jun

Wonlilac: don't compare me to him

Wenhula: hey that's rude

Jijijibaby: hoshi's not wrong though

Wenhula: i smell favouritism

Jijijibaby: you and woo spammed that shit group chat so much that my phone died

Wonlilac: maybe it was low-bat or something

Jijijibaby: it was 96%

Grrhosh: coincidence? i think not.

Jijijibaby: shut it hosh

Grrhosh: nahh

Jeongbam: Oh woozi

You're back :)

Jijijibaby: Yeah, I am

Joiioo: cut the crap, Did you kill

Mingyu or what ?

Choiss: 😟😟😟😟😟

Joiioo: What?

Choiss: I- nvm

Joiioo: Okay then

Woozi, did you kill him or not?

Doggyu: *beep* level 1, 2

*beep* level 1,3

*beep* level 1, 4

*beep* level 1,5

*beep* level 1, 6

*beep* level 1,7

*beep* level 1, 8

*beep* level 1,9

Joiioo: you did not

Jijijibaby: Oh, I did 😼

Doggyu: seriously tho

Fuck You and your hoes

Jijijibaby: Dang didn't know you go that way gyu

Doggyu: it's how I roll 😼

Jijijibaby: noice

Jeongbam: *shudders in 25 languages* bleep test, I HATE BLEEP TEST

Haoballs: too bad that we've got it tomorrow

Wenhula: HA SUCKS TO BE YOUUUUUUUU

Sourdino: Jun, we're all doing it.

Wenhula: well fuck

Seokshine: HA

Choiss: Alright everyone get some sleep cause it's three am in da morning

Joiioo: nighty night night :)

—

BOOroke: HOLY FUCK

WHY

WHYYYYYYY

W H Y

Sourdino: I* need ** water ****{*]**

Chwedawg: I can't see

All I can see is light

Has it always been that bright?

Wow

WOWOWOWO

W O W

Jeongbam: So I was going to ask if everyone was okay but I think those three just summed up everything that has happened.

BOOroke: I'm dead

I'm crying

I'm not living

Joiioo: have you guys NOT done the bleep test, like ever ?

BOOroke: Oh I have done, done it man but I full on forget how to run sometimes

Wenhula: why did they decide to randomly add the bleep test in ☠️

Wonlilac: cause they didn't want us to be useless in this prison so they decided to not shove balls up our assess like the pedos they are and teach us shit.

Well not really shit but you get what I mean.

Joiioo: you, Okay, woo

Wonlilac: nope

God fuck I hate the bleep test

Jeongbam: did anyone actually make it to level 20?

Choiss: actually yeah

Wonlilac: who?

Choiss: Xu Minghao 

Wonlilac: Ohhhhh him

Wenhula: was really obvious that he was gonna get it.

Grrhosh: wasn't he a really fast runner ?

Wenhula: yup :)

Haoballs: Dang that boy wast FAST

Seokshine: I KNOW RIGHT

Haoballs: EXACTLY

Seokshine: LIKE HE JUST WENT ZOOOOOOMING BY WAY TOO FUCKING FAST

Haoballs: DJOSMWOBCOWJDGW

Choiss: Yeah Okay

Doggyu: sorry about them, they're way too excited

Seokshine: join in on the excitement with us then

Doggyu: that's not necessary

Seokshine: Oh it is

Right the8?

Haoballs: right. 😏

Doggyu: Oh fuck no.

Wonlilac: bye bye Gyu

I hope to never see you again

Doggyu: but what about the competition. How are you gonna see me if I'm ☠️ lying in a coffin

Wonlilac: ...

Okay stay alive for two seconds

Then you can die

Haoballs: why don't you just go to his funeral and take a pic of him?

Wonlilac: that's a good idea

Thanks The8

Haoballs: anytime ;)

Seokshine: are you really going to kill him ?

CAuse he's not dead

Wonlilac: nah

I'm too lazy to do that

Seokshine: Oh thank gosh

Can't have my buddy dying around lead

Haoballs: :0 what about me :(

BOOroke: What About me

Grrhosh: what about me :(

Seokshine: Alright!

You guys are also included

Haoballs: sweet

BOOroke: Alright

Grrhosh: ;)

Doggyu: hey wait a sec

jun :c

Wenhula: what?

WhT did I do?

Wen Junhui

Bro

What?

You ratted me out :(

I did?

Oh I did

My bad

Yeah your bad :(

I was exposed for 2 days

Hush

It wasn't even that bad

Come on Mingyu

Yes it was

Okay okay

You're lucky it's already deleted

Good :)

Yeah sorry about that

Its okay :)

Don't ever do it again tho

:c

I won't

I promise

Okay

Butternut scquash can scweeze

My life out of Seoul

Jeongbam: who the hell changed the gc name ?

Joiioo: was there ever one ?

Jeongbam: nope

Joiioo: thought so

Jijijibaby: have a feeling that it was hoshi

BOOroke: it was

Grrhosh: heyyyyy :c

Jijijibaby: knew it

Choiss: hey what are jun and gyu talking about

Wenhula: we're sacrificing you guys

The8 goes first

Haoballs: w8 why me

Wenhula: the prettiest one always goes first

Haoballs: hmm

Judging by that knowledge I'd assume you're last

Seokshine: :0

Sourdino: oof

That had to hURT

Wenhula: guess you've already been sacrificed since you can't see my gorgeous looks

Haoballs: scarified or not

You'd still be last

Wenhula: I Yeah Okay 

Seokshine: speaking of sacrificing

Looks like we've forgotten to do our job

Chwedawg: ?

Ohhh

Haoballs: huh?

Oh OH YEAH

Seokshine: *looks at gyu*

Haoballs: *looks at gyu*

Doggyu: What?

Haoballs: rUUUUUUUUNNNNN BITCH

Doggyu: NO

Haoballs: YES

Seokshine: FUCK YES

Doggyu: YOU CANT MAKE ME

Seokshine: JOIN THE DARK SIDE

Haoballs: JOIN THE EXCITEMENT

Doggyu: BYE BITCH

Haoballs: Look in front of you

Doggyu: why did somebody knock at my door

Hxoajwohowb

The8 is that you?

Haoballs: nahhh It's three am I'm still up studying

Doggyu: Oh shit

Seokshine: Oh fuck

**Author's Note:**

> a new start on this account :) 
> 
> feels nice 
> 
> also, there's a surprise waiting for you in the next chapter. 
> 
> Hint:
> 
> it's too fucking long 😭
> 
> p.s- this is also on wattpad (same username, same title ) so go check that out *finger guns* yeah okay byeeerr :)


End file.
